Gakuen Hetalia: Summer Talent Show
by x.Chi-chan.x
Summary: It's almost summer break and the students of Gakuen Hetalia are putting on a talent show. What happens when Arthur Kirkland and Alfred F. Jones confront each other about how they feel... and in a very odd way. AU Rating for language and hot yaoi later on
1. Still Not Over

It was a beautiful summer day at Gakuen Hetalia. The bright glow of the midday sun was beaming down on the lush green grass that was freshly cut the previous day. The birds were singing their sweet songs as they flew past the clear windows of the classrooms.

And sitting on the other side of one of those windows was none other than Arthur Kirkland.

The summer talent show was on its way, and the class was getting everything ready to help prepare for the show. The class representative, Ludwig, was discussing what things the other students would be doing.

"OK, Kiku! I'm putting you and Heracles in charge of lighting!" The German bellowed over the constant chatter.

"I will do my best, Ludwig-san." Kiku replied politely. He looked over at Heracles only to find him taking an afternoon nap. Kiku chuckled and shook the young man gently to wake him up.

"Huh... What did I miss?" Heracles said slowly, looking rather drowsy. The Japanese man smiled sweetly and explained to him about their job.

"Let's see... Feliciano, you will be painting the scenery." Ludwig announced.

"Fantastico, I love painting! This year's talent show is going to be great! Grazie Ludwig!" the hyperactive Italian beamed whilst waving his arms in excitement.

The usually stern German couldn't help but smile at how adorable he was. But he snapped back to reality to continue reading the list. "Ahem, now let's see... Yao and Ivan, you two will be checking to see if everything is safe."

They both smiled and happily accepted the job. "OK Yao, I'll test the trap doors." the Russian stated.

"Are you sure you'll be alright, aru?" asked the Chinese man, a hint of concern in his dark brown eyes.

Violet eyes looked at him reassuringly. "Of course I will. I mean I have you there with me right?" Ivan smiled sweetly. Yao couldn't help but blush at the sweet comment. 'He really is a nice guy, aru.' he thought before he started to discuss with Ivan about what their job.

"Next... Francis you will-"

But Ludwig was cut off by a familiar voice, owned by a certain perverted young blond man.

"Oh, am I the costume designer?" the Frenchman ask hopefully.

"Um nein, that's Feliks and Toris' job."

"Alright, that's, like, totally awesome!" Cheered Feliks, as he jumped for joy, and then hugging Toris tightly.

"Well what about make-up artist?" Francis tried again.

"Nein, that's Ukraine's job."

"Then what is my job!" the Frenchman whined, demanding to know what he would be doing.

"Hmm, let me see. Ah, you and Matthew can be in charge of opening and closing the curtains." The German said.

"Gee thanks." said the small Canadian student, who was a little offended about not getting a more important role.

"But Monsieur, that is a waste of my many talents!" Francis complained, wanting exactly what Matthew wanted; a more important role.

"What talent do you have if you can't even shut that big mouth of yours'?" Ludwig retaliated.

"You'd be surprised at what many talents I have, monsieur." Francis turned to wink at Matthew, who blushed as a response.

Ludwig sighed and rubbed his temples. "I really don't want to know about what you were up to last weekend." Pushing the horrifying thought aside, Ludwig tried to actually finish reading the list.

"OK, Lovino and Antonio, you two will be putting up posters and handing out flyers."

"That should be easy enough to do, right Lovi~?" asked Antonio brightly.

"You're just lucky that I didn't put that restraining order on you yet. Just make sure you keep ten paces away from me otherwise things will get ugly." Feliciano's brother threatened.

No-one ever understood why Antonio insisted on being friends with someone as cruel as Lovino. It's kind of obvious that Feliciano is the complete opposite of his brother.

"Now don't you think that was a little harsh? I mean I am your amigo after all." Antonio said, still remaining cheerful.

"We're friends?" the usually scornful Italian's facial expression softened just a tad. "Sei mio amico?" he asked slightly confused.

"Si! Of course I'm your amigo! What did you think I was? A stalker?" the ever cheerful Spaniard beamed.

Lovino had to chuckle at the stalker comment, partly because it was true.

"Now there's that smile I wanted to see. And I want you to keep on smiling because I want to see you happy. So whenever I'm around, all I want to see is that cute little smile on your face, okay?" Antonio said rather sweetly to Lovino. The Italian couldn't help but feel touched at that sweet remark, but he tried to remain stoic.

"You know... that sounded kind of perverted." He stated sarcastically.

"Hey! I'm being nice to you and you say I'm perverted? That's not very nice." Antonio pouted, causing Lovino to giggle. They then both started giggling together for the first time. Lovino usually wasn't easily amused, but today was different. He was laughing for the first time with his first real male friend. He was more of a ladies' man, and hardly got along with the guys in his class, including his brother.

"Finally, Arthur-"

The Briton jumped at the sound of his name, turning his attention from the scenery outside to the German man standing at the front of the classroom.

"-you will be paired up with Alfred to help decorate the stage with banners and stuff like that." Ludwig finished, glad that he was done reading the list. But before he was about to walk back to his seat, he remembered something that he had to say to the class.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot, anyone in here who would like to participate in the talent show may do so at the auditions on Friday, but you must finish doing the jobs you have been assigned first. That is all." Ludwig finally sat back in his seat next to Feliciano and started talking to him casually.

Arthur was actually looking forward to the show. He was thinking about going to the auditions, but then realised that he had to finish his job first. Just the thought of it was a total buzz kill. But if it meant that he would get to audition, then he would put up with it. But he was slightly worried. He had been paired up with Alfred F. Jones.

Arthur started to imagine Alfred causing havoc and almost setting the stage on fire. And everyone would blame him for not keeping his partner under control.

Even though Alfred really meant no harm, and he was great friends with most of the class, he was known to be rather clumsy and absent-minded.

'_So basically, he's pretty useless.'_ This is what Arthur usually summarises Alfred as, useless.

"Hey Iggy!" came a well-known American accent. The Englishman turned his head slightly, only to come face to face with the hamburger-loving idiot himself, Alfred F. Jones. "It looks like you and I are now partners." Alfred chirped to the blond teen, giving him one of his flashy smiles and a wink.

"Will you please stop calling me I- wait a minute did you just wink at me?"

The sandy blond chuckled "Wow, nothing get's by you does it IGGY?" He purposefully emphasised the little nick-name that he had given to his fellow classmate.

"For the last time don't call me Iggy!" The Briton practically screamed before realising that he was in a classroom, thus making him hiss the worlds through gritted teeth.

"OK fine then. How about I call you Artie then?" The American teased playfully, that signature smile still plastered across his face.

"I prefer Iggy, thank you." Arthur bluntly stated.

"And besides Iggy, you really need to stop frowning otherwise you're going to get wrinkles." The ever playful Alfred stated. "Oh yeah, that's a real good look to have. Look out ladies." Alfred teased some more and started fanning himself with his hand when he added the 'ladies' comment.

"You know, you're really starting to piss me off now." Arthur hissed in a hushed tone. Silence had fallen upon them until Alfred finally plucked up the courage to break it.

"I take it we're still on bad terms with each other ever since the big fight?" Alfred had a more serious attitude now. He looked at Arthur with a stern look in his crystal blue eyes, waiting for him to answer.

"Yes, I suppose we are." Arthur looked down at his desk. Nothing but sadness filled his emerald green eyes. He glanced to his side only to find that Alfred had already gone back to his own desk.

'_This is going to be a long week, isn't it?'_ This was his last thought before the school bell rang to signal the end of the day.


	2. I Could Never Feel That Way

The next day, at Gakuen Hetalia, the talent show committee were now gathering on the sports field where they were going to set up the stage. All Arthur could hear was the buzz of random conversation disturbing the more quiet and serene area of the school. Well, until the sports competitions that is. He liked to come here to just relax and unwind from all of the stress. He really could do with it not being crowded by the other students right now. He really needed to think some things through at the moment.

The Briton sighed. _'I guess that will have to wait for another time.'_

But his train of thought was interrupted by a very annoyingly familiar blond Frenchman.

"Bonjour mon cher ami~" Arthur suddenly felt an arm drop onto his shoulders.

'_Oh lord, help me now.' _He sighed once again. "What the hell do you want now, you bloody frog?"

"Ah I see from your expression that you are displeased to see moi. I must say that I am hurt." Francis gave the Brit a fake hurt look causing Arthur to frown a bit more.

"Just get to the point already, frog. I am really not in the best of moods today." Arthur looked and sounded more annoyed now.

"Ah but that is why I am here, mon ami. I noticed that you looked a little more pissed than usual, so I have now graced you with my presence and I shall work my fantastique magic to help you out of this, eh, how you folks say, 'slump'." Francis, using air quotes on the word slump, then gave Arthur a wink which caused him to shiver.

'_Lord, why must I be cursed with such an imbecile?' _Arthur then caught a light scent of something bitter-sweet waft pass his nose. He sniffed, trying to remember what this familiar scent was.

"Francis, have you been drinking alcohol AGAIN?" He emphasized the last word obviously remembering all of the other times Francis had come to see him when he was drunk. He didn't like the thought of a drunken Francis prancing around on the school grounds freely, doing as he pleases. The mere memory of the last time was far too horrifying. Well, let's just say it involved Francis having nothing on, except a rose covering his... 'Lower regions'... and the head master having to call the police.

"Le gasps! I am shocked Arthur! You honestly think that the magnifique moi would do such a thing on a school day? That is insulting I say!" Again, Francis gave the Brit a shocked expression.

"Why yes, yes I do. Now just tell me the truth already." Arthur had to use most of his will power to stop himself from wringing Francis' throat with how annoying the Frenchman was being at the moment. Instead, he sighed and crossed his arms across his chest and tapped his foot, indicating the frog to get on with it, and kept his cool.

"W-well... you see the thing is... OUI, C'EST VRAI! J'AI ÉTÉ BOIRE DE L'ALCOOL!" Francis now buried his head in his hands and wept, plus the alcohol was making him hiccup which didn't really help much. "But you see the thing is... Mathieu has been acting... a-as if... he does not love me anymore!"

'_That's why he got himself drunk? Well, it is Francis after all.' _Arthur sighed, once again. He'd been doing a lot of that lately.

"Look Francis, have you ever thought about talking to Matthew about this?" The Briton pointed out.

Francis sniffed and the drunken tears came to a halt. He looked up at the Briton confused. "I should t-talk to him? But after that will he let us continue on having sexy times at my place?"

Arthur shivered at the mere thought. He started to feel a bit sorry for Matthew now. _'Now that is just disturbing.' _Arthur cringed and started to rub his temples. Why did his best friend have to be such a pervert? He even started to question why they were even best friends still.

"No you moron! You need to see how Matthew feels about you and this whole situation. Then you need to just take it slowly. Do something romantic for him like... a candle-light dinner at a nice restaurant or maybe a stroll and picnic on the beach. Just try not to pressure him."

"But of course! But aren't our love making sessions not romantic enough?" Francis pulled on his thinking face and started to ponder on this subject.

"FRANCIS! Don't be so lewd! Just try doing something sweet for him instead."

"OK, but what about after THAT? Then can we have sexy time?" Francis asked again.

"Look Francis, you're missing the whole poi-..." But Arthur was once again cut off by the Frenchman.

"Aw, but I want to have sexy time-..."

"ISN'T THERE ANYTHING ELSE ON YOUR MIND THAT ISN'T TO DO WITH MOLESTING THE POOR BOY!"

"Of course there is!" The taller blond retaliated.

Arthur wasn't expecting him to say that. "Like what then?"

"I have to make sure that I look merveilleusement incroyable for everyone so that they may stare at me in awe. But then again, when do I not look great?" Francis started laughing at why he even questioned his own... beauty.

"The only reason people stare at you is because you act like a complete moron." Arthur hissed through gritted teeth.

That just proved it. Francis was totally wasted. Was he really that depressed about Matthew? Well, it just goes to show how much the frog actually cares for the small Canadian. So does that mean that when he 'flirts' with just about anybody he's only just playing around? So many questions that had yet to be answered buzzed around in Arthurs head like a swarm of bees. There was so much he didn't know about Francis.

"Merci, mon cher. That was some good advice. You should listen to your own advice once in a while. Who knows, it might help you out later on." And with that Francis winked at Arthur and left the poor Briton alone, baffled by what the Frenchman said.

'_What the fuck is he on about this time? That bloody drunken bastard, acting all high and mighty as if he's king of the bloody world. God, he really pisses me off sometimes. I hate it when he gets like this. He is so full of himself; it's as if he knows something that I don't!'_

It then suddenly dawned upon Arthur that the taller blond might be keeping a secret from him. If so, then what could it be? Arthur started coming up with suggestions as to what Francis could be hiding.

'_He and Matthew are going to elope? No, that can't be right. He's secretly an enemy spy trying to steal the school's money for his government? Wait... what the hell?'_

Even for Arthur that idea was a little out there. It sounds like something that Alfred would say.

Thinking about Alfred was making Arthur sigh even more. How on earth was he going to deal with the idiot? He thought about how he and Alfred were going to spend their time together whilst doing their jobs. He could just imagine it now. Him and Alfred hanging up the bright and colourful banners and posters, Alfred going on and on about how cool his favourite super hero is, smiling brightly the whole time.

The Brit heard his 'name' being called out. He looked up and saw none other than Alfred.

'_Well speak of the devil, here comes the big idiot himself.'_

"Hey! Iggy over here!" The American came sprinting towards him at full speed, waving a hand in the air like a maniac, whilst in the other and he was carrying a huge bag full of decorations for the stage.

"For the last time stop calling me IGGY!" Arthur shouted as the American came screeching to a halt right next to him.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so pumped about this talent show! It's going to be AWESOME!" Alfred started jumping for joy and punched his fist in the air. And he then flashed Arthur his prize winning smile, and his blue eyes stared at his own emerald ones, sparkling like the great stars above.

'_Wow, I never noticed how bright Alfred's eyes were. They're just so... well blue, like... like the almighty ocean that sparkles beneath the scorching sun staring down at us beings'_ Arthur sighed.

He then just realised how... out of character he was. _'My God, that was... well... I have no idea how to describe that. I probably sound like a wimpy little school girl fawning over her first crush... or something like that. Anyway, why the heck would I ever say something like THAT about ALFRED? That's just not right! I would never ever feel that way for him!'_

"Hey Ig- I mean Arthur, are you feeling OK? You look a little pale." Alfred put his free hand to Arthur's forehead to check his temperature, his expression changed to show nothing but concern. Arthur pushed away and faced a different direction, looking at the ground.

The Brit could sense that the American was hurt by this action.

"Yeah, I'm fine... We should probably get to work now." Arthur mumbled, just audible enough for Alfred to hear.

'_I could never like him in that way. Not after what you did to me in the fight.'_


	3. That Day

Song used: Monkey Wrench by The Foofighters

Sorry it took so long to upload, I had writer's block ^^; Comments, faves are loved and critiques are always welcome! :D

* * *

Alfred stood alone on the sports field, watching as Arthur walked away from him towards the stage.

'_What's wrong with Iggy? I'm starting to get really worried about him. He's acting even more pissed off than he usually is.'_

Just as that thought passed through Alfred's mind, three figures started walking up to him. He looked around to find Francis, Antonio and Gilbert standing beside him, or as they like to call themselves, The Bad Friends Trio.

"Hola amigo~" came a cheery Spanish accent.

"Hey there dude!" came a thick German accent.

"Bonjour mon cher~" came a slightly slurred and very happy French accent.

Alfred sighed. Antonio patted his shoulder and gave him a questioning look. "Hey Alfred, are you feeling OK? You seem a little down."

"Uh, yeah I'm alright." Alfred gave the Spaniard a weak smile. "Hey guys, do you know what's up with Iggy? He doesn't seem to be acting like himself lately."

They all looked at Alfred, then at each other, then back to Alfred again. All but one of The Bad Friends Trio shrugged. And that certain one was none other than Francis, who had a knowing look plastered onto his face.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Antonio looked puzzled.

Alfred put a hand to his chin and stared at the ground in deep thought. "I don't know. It's like that he's trying to get rid of me every time I go near him. And when I do get a chance to talk to him, he always seems to get annoyed with every word I say! I have no idea what I did to piss him off this much."

Alfred pondered for a moment before Francis put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't be so sure. Think back to as far as you can remember. What has happened between you and Arthur back then?" The Frenchman was obviously trying to imply something but Alfred couldn't quite pin point what though.

Then he smelt something waft past his nose. It was something bitterly sweet, something very familiar. _'I know that smell. It's alcohol.'_

He sighed, once again. "Hey dude, have you been drinking?"

Francis gasped mockingly. "Oh mon cher, why on earth would you think I would do such a thing on a school day? I am offended." And to add to Alfred's point, he flashed a fake hurt expression and stood in a 'dramatic' pose, which didn't go so well seeing as he stumbled a bit and face planted the ground.

Alfred raised his eyebrows, obviously not amused. "Congratulations dumb-ass, you've just proved my point."

Francis growled at him and flapped his hands above his head. "THAT IS NOT THE POINT! NOW DO AS I SAY AND LOOK BACK INTO THE PAST! IF YOU REFUSE TO RESPOND THEN I SHALL UNLEASH THE ALMIGHTY WRATH OF GILBIRD ON YOU!"

"Hey, don't even think about getting my awesome pet bird involved or I will come down on you like a tonne of bricks!" Gilbert piped in, roughly grabbing a hold of Francis by his collar and pulling him up to eye level.

"Well I can't use my own pet bird, Pierre, because Antonio STOLE HIM! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED SPANIARD!" Francis screeched at them both. He then swatted away Gilbert's hands and pointed a disapproving finger at Antonio.

"Eh? I never did such a thing! I swear you need to lay off the friggin' booze!" The Spaniard wailed back.

Francis tried to spin around and shoot him a drunken version of a death glare but ended up staggering and falling forwards. If it weren't for Gilbert to be there to catch the crazy drunkard, Francis would have repeated his previous face-plant to the floor.

"Oh please Gilbert, not in front of the kids~" Francis purred and winked at the Albino. This then really set Gilbert off into a fit of anger.

"OK THAT'S IT ASSHOLE, YOU WANNA TAKE THIS OUTSIDE?"

"BUT WE ARE OUTSIDE YOU IDIOT!"

Alfred watched as Antonio tried breaking the two up, but sadly failed in the process.

'_No wonder they call themselves The "Bad" Friends Trio. It must be hard having two friends getting into fights like this.'_

Then realisation struck him just after that very thought.

'_Wait a minute, two friends that get into a fight? Is that what Francis meant?'_

Alfred started trying to think back to what happened between him and Arthur. Then it hit him.

'_Was he trying to imply the big fight that we had 4 years ago?'_

**Everything was silent. Everyone was staring. They didn't know what to do. Or maybe they were just too afraid to help. But then again, there was really nothing they could do. There was nothing **_**I **_**could do. I was being cornered by the local bullies.**

**It all happened when I first moved here. As soon as I went to my new school, they instantly hated me and started beating the crap out of me. The reason... is unknown. The name's Alfred, Alfred F. Jones, I'm 15 years old.**

**I'm just your average American teenager, although sometimes I wish I was like those popular kids. Even better, a superhero! That'd be awesome! **

**I just moved in to my new house recently with my mom and brother Matthew. But me and my brother, we don't talk much. It's like he's hardly even there.**

**They were closing in on me, a little too close for my liking. But it's not like I could escape now, my back was pressed against the brick wall behind me. But I had to do something, anything to stay away from going to hospital!**

**The stupid ass-hat leader of the gang in front of me lifted his fist, ready to make the first blow. I raised my own fists in an attempt to defend myself. With an evil glint in his eyes, he swung his fist backwards, obviously trying to aim for my stomach.**

**I quickly shut my eyes tight, ready to be pummelled to a pulp. OK Alfred, brace yourself. But... nothing's happened yet. What's taking him so long? Haven't you been waiting for this moment since the last time you beat me up?**

**I decided to take the risk of peeking at what's going on. I opened one of my eyes and lowered my arms and... There he was, beating the crap out of those dumb-asses. Arthur Kirkland.**

**Why? Why do you always do this to me? You're always, always coming to my rescue even though I can handle the situation myself. Why must you always treat me like I'm a little kid? I mean sure, I'm a little bit younger and just a bit shorter than you but that doesn't mean I'm weak!**

"**And don't come back you bloody wankers!" The Brit shouted as the gang of bullies ran away. He spun around, replacing his look of anger with a concerned expression, and ran straight towards me. He stopped in front of me and placed his hands on my shoulders.**

"**Alfred, are you alright? They didn't hurt you did they?" **

**I can't take this anymore. I'm sorry but it's about time that you knew Arthur.**

**I swatted his hands away and gave him a stern look. "What the hell is your problem?"**

**He looked shocked. "I beg your pardon?"**

_What have we done with innocence  
It disappeared with time, it never made much sense  
Adolescent resident  
Wasting another night on planning my revenge _

"**You heard me! Why is it that you always insist on treating me like a child?"**

_One in ten, One in ten, One in ten_

Don't want to be your monkey wrench  
One more indecent accident  
I'd rather leave than suffer this  
I'll never be your monkey wrench

**He was looking a little confused now. "I don't understand! And what do you mean by that? I never treat you like a child!"**

**You just don't get it do you Arthur? I have to give it to him straight. He needs to know. I took a deep breath and shouted. "Yes you do! You're always coming to the 'rescue' when I'm in a jam, just like what happened a moment ago! I can take care of myself you know!"**

_All this time to make amends  
What do you do when all your enemies are friends  
Now and then I'll try to bend  
Under pressure wind up snapping in the end_

"**Now just wait a minute, where did this all come from?" Now it was Arthur's turn to get angry. But I can't help myself. My rage and anger is at boiling point now.**

_One in ten, One in ten, One in ten_____

Don't want to be your monkey wrench  
One more indecent accident  
I'd rather leave than suffer this  
I'll never be your monkey wrench

"**For a long time you've been treating me like I'm some kind of helpless little girl! Just because I'm a bit younger and a little bit smaller than you doesn't mean I'm incapable of doing anything!"**

"**Alfred, please, you're being unreasonable!"**

"**NO! I won't allow it anymore! Just you wait Arthur Kirkland; someday I'm gonna be a lot stronger than you! And when that day comes, I'll prove to you that I don't need you to stand up for me anymore!"**

_One last thing before I quit  
I never wanted any more than I could fit  
Into my head I still remember every single word  
You said and all the shit that somehow came along with it  
Still there's one thing that comforts me since I was  
Always caged and now I'm free _

**And with that, I shoved him out of my way and ran. I didn't quite know where I was running to, but all I knew was that I just had to get away, far away, so that I don't have to see his face. That pained expression he had, I couldn't bear seeing it right now.**

_Don't want to be your monkey wrench  
One more indecent accident  
I'd rather leave than suffer this  
I'll never be your monkey wrench _

_Don't want to be your monkey wrench (fall in, fall out)  
Don't want to be your monkey wrench (fall in, fall out)  
Don't want to be your monkey wrench (fall in, fall out)  
Don't want to be your monkey wrench_

Alfred sighed for the umpteenth time that day.

'After that I went to the gym practically every day and got a lot of muscle power, and it looked like Lady Luck was on my side too, seeing as I hit my growth spurt and grew taller. But I hadn't seen him for a long time. I really wish I could've though. But how could I? I said such horrible things to him. And what's worse, when we did see each other again it was only when we had a proper fist fight.

**He just sat there, on the grass in the pouring rain, crying. Crying like I've never seen him do before.**

"**Why?" He sobbed. "Why... did you have to do this? Why must you... do this to me?" Those sobs of his were so bitter, so heart breaking.**

**I can't bear to look at him. If I did, I'd break down crying myself. That pained expression was too heart-wrenching and those words he says to me, they cut through my heart like a blade.**

"**Why you ask? Arthur you need to understand that I need a bit of freedom. I don't want to be caged up anymore. There are just some things that you need to let go of. I'm sorry." Oh no. My voice... It's gone all shaky. I can't let him see me like this. My eyes are stinging, welling up with those bitter tears that are ready to overflow.**

**I turned around and did nothing but look down at the wet ground beneath me. But I didn't hang my head in regret, but more in shame. I was too harsh to him.**

"**I am so very sorry Arthur. Please forgive me. Maybe not today, but someday I hope you will." That was all I could muster up saying without having my voice go all shaky again.**

**And with that, I left. But I could've sworn that I heard Arthur murmur "I wish I could... But I don't know if I can anymore."**

**All I could do now... was run. What's wrong with you Arthur? You used to be so... big.**


End file.
